The Books (and other stories)
'The Liaden Books, In order of publication' : use number symbol (#) to annotate new entries : Plot summaries could be linked to each title in the future Internal Chronology & Reading Order(s) in graphical format I Dare.jpg Balance of Trade.jpg Crystal Soldier.jpg Crystal Dragon.jpg Fledgeling.jpg Saltation.JPG Mouse & Dragon.JPG Ghost Ship.JPG Dragon Ship.JPG Necessity's Child.jpg Pilots Choice.jpg Carpe Diem.jpg Plan B.jpg Conflict of Honors.jpg Agent of Change.jpg #Agent of Change The Man who was not Terrence O'Grady had come quietly. #Conflict of Honors #Carpe Diem #Plan B #Local Custom #Scout's Progress #I Dare #Balance of Trade #Crystal Soldier #Crystal Dragon #Fledgling #Saltation #Mouse and Dragon #Ghost Ship #Dragon Ship #Necessity's Child #Trade Secret #Dragon in Exile The Short Stories: (order based on Adventures in "A Liaden Universe Constellation" publications Vol 1, published July 2013; Vol 2, published July 2014; and Vol 3 which is projected to be published 2 August 015 by Baen Publications) * Volume 1 #To Cut an Edge -- c. SY-1379. Scout Cadet Val Con yos'Phelium meets Clutch Turtle, The Edger. #A Day At The Races -- c. SY-1384. Shan yos'Galan and Val Con yos'Phelium race a sprinter at "Little Festival". At the end of the month Nova yos'Galan will become Korval's First-Speaker-In-Trust. #Where the Goddess Sends -- Moonhawk and Lute adventure. #A Spell for the Lost -- Moonhawk and Lute adventure. #Moonphase -- SY-1375. Sequel to "A Matter of Dreams", below. Moonhawk and Lute help Priscella Delaroix y Mendoza. Prequel to "Conflict of Honors" published in omnibus "The Dragon Variation" published June 2010, Baen. #Pilot of Korval -- SY-1339. 14-year old halfings Shan yos'Phelium and Val Con yos'Phelium. #Breath's Duty -- c. SY-1393. Daav yos'Phelium at Nev'Lorn. #The Wine of Memory -- Moonhawk and Luke adventure. #Certain Symmetry -- c. SY-1384. Pat Rim executor for a friends debt book. Takes place during Little Festival mentioned in "A Day at the Races", above. #Balance of Trade -- This short story about Jethrie Gobelyn is later published as a novel of same name in the omnibus "The Crystal Variation", published September 2011, Baen. #A Choice of Weapons -- Daav and Chi yos'Phelium. #Changeling -- Ren Zel dea'Judan outcast from his clan. Hired by Shan yos'Galan. #A Matter of Dreams -- c. SY-1375. Prequel to "Moonphase", above. #Phoenix -- SY-1293. Cyra chel'Vona gets help from Scout Jon dea'Cort. #Naratha's Shadow -- Scout Monet sig'Norba finds an ancient artifact. #Heirloom -- c. SY-1374. 12-year old Nova yos'Galan's dramliza talent manifests: she remembers why bel'Tarda became attached to Clan Korval. #Sweet Waters -- Non-Canon. Useful as the source about the earring and Mum name Daav yos'Phelium got at the Grandmother's tent. * Volume 2 #Veil of the Dancer -- c. SY-1368. Inas Bhar gets aide from the Juntavas to escape Skardu. #Quiet Knives -- c. SY-1392. Splinter of "Plan B", chp 9, Shaltern. #This House -- connection to any other stories??? #Lord of the Dance -- Non-Canon, but useful in that the reason whyPat Rin yos'Phelium was fostered to Luken bel'Tarda is explained. #Necessary Evils -- no apparent tie-in with other stories. #The Beggar King -- Clarence O'Berin becomes Juntavas Boss on Liad. Meets Daav yos'Phelium. #Fighting Chance -- SY-1379. Miri Robertson joins the mercenaries. #Prodigal Son -- Splinter of "Ghost Ship". Val Con yos'Phelium returns to Vandar. #Daughter of Dragons -- SY-1392. In spite of Plan B being called, Kareen yos'Phelium returns to Liad for a pre-scheduled meeting of The League for the Purity of Language. #Dragon Tide -- Miscellaneous story about dragons and trees. #Shadow Partner -- c. SY-1384. Scout Captain "Shadow" helps a bar owner. Ending of story corresponds with ending of "A Day at the Races" in Vol. 1, above. #Persistence -- SY-1392. Conrad (AKA Pat Rin yos'Phelium) buys rugs - including the 'Sinners Rug', for a new store. #Misfits -- former Corporal Miri Robertson and Ichiad Brunner first met at Kalmath in SY-1382. When they meet again. in SY-1393, she offers him the Weatherman job on Surebleak. #Hidden Resources -- SY-1393. Kareen yos'Phelium and Luken bel'Tarda guard Korval's children during Plan B. #Moon on the Hills -- SY-1393. The Edger delivers Jelaza Kazone to Surebleak. #Skyblaze -- SY-1393/94. Taxi driver Vertu dea'San is banned to Surebleak for inadvertently aiding Clan Korval during their attack against DOI Hq on Liad. * Volume 3 #Guaranteed Delivery #Kin Ties #Intelligent Design #The Space at Tinsori Light #Landed Alien #King of the Cats #Eleutherios #Out of True #The Rifle's First Wife -- Diglon Rifle #Roving Gambler -- Quin yos'Phelium #Code of Honor -- Tech Sergeant Tommy Lee, AKA Tom Lei pen'Chapen.